Vida Durante La Guerra
by uptopico9
Summary: Historia Alternativa a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, con la participación de nuevos enemigos y personajes. una época donde la ambición por poder puede destruir incluso un sistema político... advertencia:posibles muertes de personajes y/o lemmon.


Bienvenidos a primer fic, espero que lo lean

recuerden, los personajes son de Masashi Kushimoto, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia

esta es una loca idea que tenia en la cabeza desde hace tiempo así que decidí escribirla y subirla a esta pagina a ver como le va. Esta fic es una historia alternativa de la cuarta guerra ninja lo que quiere decir es que la trama cambio un a la historia origina. Advertencia: puede que halla muerte de personajes y/o lemmon. no les quito mas de su tiempo, difruten de esta nueva historia.

* * *

><p>Vida durante la Guerra.<p>

Estaba despertando de un largo sueño, hace tiempo que no dormía tanto, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para darse cuenta que aun estaba en aquella tienda de campaña que ya empezaba a odiar, su situación actual no le gustaba mucho pero era parte de su trabajo soportarlo, después de todo era un Ambu del escuadrón especial independiente – recién formado - ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo reclutaron, pensó que sería buena idea colaborar con ellos pero ya extrañaba la paz de su hogar, sin embargo, no podía quedarse todo el día quejándose por su mala suerte, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y además una mision que cumplir, se levanto y enrollo su futon, luego se vistió con su ropa tradicional Ambu y Salió de ese pequeño lugar, afuera estaban sus compañeros de escuadron sentados en una mesa improvisada echa con madera de arboles, el cuarteto al darse cuenta que ya había despertado posaron su mirado sobre él, ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas matutina que tanto le incomodaban, por eso odiaba despertarse tarde, lo único agradable de la mañana era el aroma natural del bosque donde se encontraban, lo contemplo por unos segundo y luego giro su vista de nuevo a sus compañeros, al parecer esperaban por él, una de las chicas del grupo se levanto de la mesa y se le acerco, supuso que quería decirle algo así que espero a que hablara.

-buenos días Neji-san, su desayuno ya está servido – dijo ella, la Chica era muy atenta con el Hyuuga, era la única del grupo que le trataba diferente y de manera especial, ese extraño comportamiento ya empezaba a ser sospechoso, era muy amable con él, no podía negar que era bonita, su rotro era dulce y delicado, con el cabellos corto y de color castaño un poco más claro que el de él, a pesar de la vestimenta Ambu se notaba que gozaba de un buen cuerpo que cualquier hombre podría desear aunque no fuera muy alta, pero aun así solo la veía como una amiga, además, ella sabía que a él le gustaba a alguien más – Neji-san le pasa algo? – dijo ella sacándole de sus pensamiento, al parecer estuvo hablándole todo el tiempo.

-eh… gracias Nakari-san – fue lo único que dijo, camino hasta la mesa donde todos estaban comiendo y se sentó, ella lo siguió sentándose a su lado.

-como vas con la información? – le pregunto el líder del escuadrón mientras comía, era un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello blanco, con mirada relajada y aunque vistiera el uniforme Ambu se notaba los tatuajes que lleva en cada hombro, era un famoso ninja muy conocido por las cinco grandes naciones gracias a su participación en las primeras batallas de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, él era nada más y nada menos que Darui de Kumogakure.

-aunque tengamos algunas pistas no sabemos quiénes son – respondió Neji, él se encargaba de conseguir y recopilar información junto a Nakari.

-se está tornando difícil esta misión – dijo de nuevo el líder con tono de fastidio.

-es cierto, es muy agotador seguirle el paso – dijo la otra chica del grupo, se llamaba Kuroki y era un poco más alta que Nakari, con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de color negro oscuro, su rostro era coqueto y su mirada sensual con un toque de picardía que sin querer seducía a cualquiera, su cuerpo era igual que el de Nakari aunque sus pechos eran más voluptuosos inspirando lujuria.

-pero no debemos descansar mucho… debemos seguirlos – hablo de nuevo el moreno – ahora a donde se dirigen?

-según los últimos civiles que los vieron, van en dirección oeste – afirmo Neji mientras sacaba un mapa.

-seguro van al país del viento, tal vez planean un ataque a Sunagakure – hablo el ultimo del grupo, era el más alto del equipo, de cuerpo robusto demostrando lo bien trabajado que estaba cada musculo, de ojos y cabello negro, con mirada oscura inspirando miedo y horror que asustaba a cualquiera que no lo conociera, y atendía al nombre de Hitokiri

-suena peligroso- hablo esta vez Kuroki.

-deberíamos apurarnos y llegar primero que ellos a Suna, tenemos que alertar al Kazekage – esta idea fue planteada por Neji.

- no me parece buena idea, todavía no sabemos su verdadero destino ya que también se pueden dirigir al país de Tierra, deberíamos limitarnos solo a seguirles el rastro, además todavía no sabemos sus objetivos- Darui todavía no confiaba del todo en la información ya que lo poco que tenían eran suposiciones y no eran muy solidas que digamos!

-Yo propongo que deberíamos interceptarlos en el país fluvial- hablo Nakari mientras señalaba el mapa que estaba abierto en el centro de la mesa.

- me parece lógico, en ese punto se divide el camino hacia el país del viento y el país de tierra- a Neji le pareció buena idea.

- pero recuerden que no sabemos exactamente en donde están ellos, tal vez ya pasaron el país fluvial, deberíamos apresurarnos en llegar allá.

-Kuroki tiene razón, corremos con el riesgo de encontrarnos con ellos o simplemente perder nuestro tiempo por llegar tarde- dijo Hitokiri.

-supongo que deberíamos prepararnos ya para continuar nuestra búsqueda – comento Nakari.

-Vaya, ya veo que tienen animo, entonces cuando terminen de comer recojan sus cosas y alístense para partir, debemos movilizarnos rápidamente – ordeno Darui a lo que todos asintieron y siguieron con su desayuno.

Ellos eran el Escuadrón tres de los Ambu independiente creado para misiones especiales, su misión era recolectar información sobre una organización desconocida que según algunas culturas y pueblos se llamaban "Los Yuurei Senshi" (Fantasmas Guerreros) nombre que recibieron por su vestimenta que consistía en una capa larga de color blanca con detalles delicados dibujados en color azul suave, que los hacía ver elegantes, además usaban unas mascaras totalmente blancas en la que solo se notaba las talladuras de los ojos dando la impresión de que eran unos verdaderos fantasmas. Esta organización era declarada peligrosa por las cinco grandes naciones ya que no sabían sus objetivos.

Este escuadron se creó única y exclusivamente para hacerle frente a dicha organización, ellos se complementaban a la perfección, Neji y Nakari eran los más detallistas y por eso eran lo que se encargaban de recolectar la información, Kuroki era la más rápida y se especializaba en el arte del sigilo, ella se encargaba de las misiones de reconocimiento de terrenos y era muy buena sacando información a los hombre ya que era muy buena en la seducción, Hitokiri era el más resistente y por su fuerza descomunal se ocupaba de proteger a Neji y a Nakari cuando la situación lo ameritara, y por ultimo su líder Darui, el más poderoso del grupo gracias a su Kekkei Genkai "Ranton" (Elemento Tormenta), además tiene una gran experiencia en batallas y es muy bueno ideando estrategias de peleas en terreno desconocidos.

Sin embargo, Aunque fueran un grupo bien formado era muy difícil seguirle los pasos a los famosos "Fantasmas" ya que ellos eran muy rápido y al parecer solo actuaban de noche, como animales nocturnos esperando que su presa se descuide, tal vez por eso es que nadie se atrevía a pelear con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo porque al parecer eran muy buenos luchando bajo la noche sin ninguna iluminación, una gran desventaja para cualquier Shinobi, pero gracias a su Doujutsu, Neji era el único del grupo que podía hacerles frente.

Los Yuurei Senshi jugaban un papel muy importante en esta guerra, se corría el rumor de que ellos tenían secuestrado al mismísimo Jinchuriki del Kyubi, gracias a eso ellos representaban una gran amenaza para la alianza Shinobi y sobre todo, eran considerados un enemigo potencial para el poseedor del Mangekyo Sharinga Eterno y Rinnegan. Nadie sabía de qué lado estaban aunque se decía que eran neutrales.

Pero lo misterioso de estos fantasmas era su aparición repentina en plena guerra y el poder que tenían en sus manos gracias a la captura del "Nueve Colas", eran muy enigmáticos.

* * *

><p>Por fin llego el descanso, estaba muy exhausta, nunca había trabajado tanto, llevaba dieciséis hora atendiendo a los heridos en batalla, los días de guerra eran duros y mas para los ninjas medico que tenían que soporta lo repugnantes que se veían las herida, sin contar los ninjas que han visto morir, ya se estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, incluso, ya estaba perdiendo su sensibilidad, para ella se convirtió en el día a día de una Kunoishi o por lo menos esa era su opinión personal<p>

Sin embargo, más allá de eso extrañaba con todo su alma a sus compañeros de equipo, no podía evitar estar nostálgica de vez en cuando, siempre recordaba los tiempos que pasaron juntos, las misiones que lograron, las travesuras que hacían de niños y sobre todo no podía olvidar el amor que sentía por uno de ellos, Por que tuvo que terminar todo así? Por que no podía devolver el tiempo? Se sentía muy triste y culpable porque nunca pudo hacer nada por ellos, el primero deserto de la aldea siendo muy joven y se convirtió en un ninja renegado muy reconocido que trabaja para Akatsuki, el otro que aunque detuvo las primeras batallas de la guerra, hoy en día no estaba, ya que según los reporte de otra aldea había sido secuestrado por una organización clandestina no identificada.

Bufo molesta, ya se empezaba a odiar ella misma, incluso llego a creer que era una mala amiga, todo eso la tenia estresada y deprimida, como odiaba la guerra.

De pronto la puerta de su consultorio se abrió dejando ver a una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro, corto y lacio, y de ojos oscuros también.

-Sakura-san deberías ir a tu casa para que descanses por hoy, te vez muy decaída – dijo la recién llegada.

-gracias Shizune, pero me quedare un rato más – dijo tumbada sobre su escritorio, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para si quiera moverse.

-entiendo, solo quiero que descanse bien ya que has trabajado muy duro.

-si lo sé, que tengas buenas noches – dijo ella, Shizune hizo un gesto de despedida, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta.

-por cierto Sakura-san, un escuadrón de los Ambu independientes están buscando a un ninja medico para su grupo, pensé en recomendarte pero te vez muy cansada, por eso decidí que deberías seguir aquí en Konoha – dijo y espero un rato, al parecer estaba esperando que Sakura cambiara de opinión y aceptara la misión.

-espera, que escuadrón exactamente? – pregunto muy curiosa.

-creo que es el escuadrón dos.

-qué mision se les asigno?

-creo que ellos son los que se encargan de recolectar información sobre Akatsuki, no estoy muy segura – ella al escuchar esto se le vinieron un montón de cosas a la mente, ella sabía muy bien a que se dedicaban los Ambu independientes, si estaba con ellos podía acercarse un poco más a sus amigo que tanto extrañaba, por lo menos iba a tener la oportunidad de rescatarlo y verlos de nuevo, al menos lo intentaría, en ese instante recupero su fe y esperanzas, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ya basta de lamentarse, era hora de actuar y sentirse útil.

-acepto la misión, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea – dijo, en ese momento sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaba con determinación.

-entiendo, sabía que cambiaria de idea, entonces tienes que estar mañana a primera hora en la torre Hokage, y otra cosa, llévate tu equipamiento de mision, es posible que salgas mañana mismo, nos vemos – Sakura asintió y Shizune por fin salió cerrando la puerta y dejándola a solas.

Ella recupero su energía, esta vez estaba más que decidida a rescatar a sus dos compañeros, daría el todo por el todo para que así fuera, recogió sus cosas y se retiro de su consultorio, quince minuto después ya estaba en su casa, sin perder más tiempo tomó su mochila y empezó a llenarla de ropa y utensilio medico, también guardo su tienda de compaña que estaba doblada, la cerro y la puso sobre la mesa para que no se le olvidara, luego acomodo su porta Shurikens y su bolsa de batalla que siempre se colocaba en la parte trasera de su cintura, y por ultimo algo que nunca se le olvidaba cuando tenía que salir de la aldea, aquella foto en donde salía retratado el grupo Kakashi, era una posesión muy preciada para ella y tal vez la que mas valoraba ya que era lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Ya era media noche, no podía ver nada, el lugar estaba oscuro y su visión era pobre, tanta oscuridad le estorbaba, pero al fin y al cabo tenía una importante mision que cumplir esa noche y no defraudaría a su aldea, estaba comandando un batallón completo de aproximadamente sesenta ninjas, todos iban detrás de él saltando de árbol en árbol, a su derecha iba su guía nocturno que le indicaba el camino, un Hyuuga que gracias a su Byakugan podía ver a través de la oscuridad. Mientras que se movía podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de su objetivo aunque no lo viera, al menos todavía conservaba su intuición, unas luces al fondo del paisaje confirmaron su presentimiento, estaba próximo a su destino, se detuvo en una colina seguido por su batallón, le hizo seña a todos y enseguida se agacharon para no ser visto, luego poso su mirada en un pueblo que estaba a medio kilometro de distancia bajando la colina, lo único que podía observar era las luces de aquel lugar, era lo que su vista le permitía, le pidió al Hyuuga que usara su Doujutsu para examinar el pueblo desde esa distancia el cual no dudo en decirle la situación.<p>

-Shikamaru-sempai, el lugar está invadido por los Zetsu blancos.

-que problemático, tal y como lo dijo la Hokage! – Dio un suspiro y continuo – infórmame de la situación actual de lo civiles – le ordeno al Hyuuga.

-todos los civiles se mantienen en sus hogares, al parecer nadie está herido – afirmo el ojiperla.

-eso quiere decir que no opusieron resistencia.

En ese momento llego otro ninja a su lado, tenía una banda en su mano izquierda con una cruz roja dibujada, dejando en claro que era un ninja medico, también llevaba una mochila grande de la cual saco un artefacto que parecía ser una radio de larga distancia con unos audífonos y micrófono, ese artefacto era un invento reciente en aquella época, muy útil en lo que a comunicación se refería, Shikamaru tomo los auriculares y se los coloco.

-aquí división Águila, ya estamos en posición, esperamos sus órdenes – dijo el Nara por los auriculares, espero unos minutos y nadie le respondia, volvió a repetir la información y nada, pasaron diez minuto más y aun no recibía órdenes, ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, pero por más impaciente que estuviera tenía que mantener su posición, todos estaban allí esperando el momento de pelear, los nervios se hacían presente, la adrenalina comenzaba a activarse y el ambiente se puso tenso, él también comenzó a ponerse tenso así que encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse mientra esperaba atento con los auriculares puestos.

-aquí central de mando, cual es la situación – por fin se escucho de la radio, el Nara en seguida lanzo el cigarro al suelo y lo piso para poder hablar.

-estamos a medio kilometro del objetivo, el lugar esta invadió por Zetsu's blancos, no hay civiles heridos ni muertos – respondió.

-recibido, desplieguen tropas.

-entendido – dijo Shikamaru y luego corto la comunicación.

Eso era justo lo que estaba esperando, por fin había llegado la hora de luchar, para él esta era su segunda misión como líder de batallón, aun así estaba nervioso, cosa que no podía demostrar para no llenar de inseguridad a los demás ninjas, todos estaba esperando por él, ya empezaban a sacar sus armas y a prepararse, el se levanto llamando la atención de todos y hablo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

-Ha llegado la hora, recuerden que nuestra prioridad es proteger a los civiles, debemos liberar a este pueblo de las manos de Akatsuki, y no se les olvide, el trabajo en equipo es importante para lograr la victoria, es el momento de hacernos sentir, demuestren de que están hecho, A LA CARGA! – exclamo a lo que todos correspondieron con un grito de guerra y se lazaron colina abajo rumbo al pueblo.

Para los Zetsu no paso desapercibido aquel grito y al ver como bajaban por la colina hicieron una formación rápida para bloquear la entrada al pueblo, los minutos pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenían encima a la División Águila de Konoha, ambos bandos chocaron y sin esperar por nadie la batalla comenzó, los kunai y Shurikens iban de un lado a otro, se podía observar todo tipo de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, otros peleaban con katanas, también había otras clases de armas, desde aguja Sembo hasta guadañas, de pronto comenzaron las explosiones producto de algunas esferas bomba, levantando polvo, también se podía escuchar el aterrador grito que emitían los heridos y por último el repugnante olor a sangre que se hacía presente por todo el lugar.

De un momento a otro la batalla se extendió por todo el pueblo causando algunos incendios y varios derrumbes de edificios que amenazaba seriamente con la vida de los habitantes, sin embargo, Shikamaru había formado una estrategia pensando es esa amenaza, mientras que gran parte de la división Águila combatía al enemigo vegetal, otra cuarta parte se encargaba de auxiliar y evacuar a los civiles hacia una zona segura, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección ya que el grupo encargado estaba trabajando rápido,

Shikamaru en ese momento recorría las calles del pueblo seguido del Hyuuga y el ninja medico, estaban haciendo una inspección rápida para asegurarse de que no quedara ninguna persona en el lugar, no podían durar mucho tiempo examinando ya que la batalla estaba en el clímax y ellos tenía que ayudar, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron en un callejón para descansar un poco, después de todo la inspección resulto ser agotadora, pero mas valía prevenir que lamentar, justo cuando se disponían a salir del callejón un muchacho llego hasta donde estaba ellos llamando su atención.

-esperen, ustedes son ninja de Konoha? – pregunto el muchacho, al parecer estaba un poco desesperado.

-sí somos de Konoha y tu no deberías estar aquí, te llevaremos a un sitio seguro – respondió el Nara.

-no... no espera, tienen que ayudarme – exclamo con la misma desesperación de antes.

-que sucede- esta vez intervino el Hyuuga.

-una bestia rara que parece una planta secuestro a mi hermana pequeña – en ese instante los ninjas se dieron cuenta de donde venia tanta desesperación de aquel muchacho.

-se refiere a los Zetsu's blancos – hablo el ninja medico.

-llévanos a donde esta ella – le ordeno Shikamaru, no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a aquella niña ya que era parte de algo que él llamaba "Rey" y era su deber protegerlo con su vida si era posible.

- hace un momento le estaba siguiéndole pero le perdí de vista.

- tsk, que problemático!, supongo que debes encargarte de esto. – dijo dirigiendo al Hyuuga el cual solo asintió.

-Byakugan – exclamo mientras empezaba a aparecer varias venas alrededor de sus ojos, observo en todas las direcciones por unos segundos hasta conseguir lo que buscaba – creo que la encontré, síganme – dijo y echo a correr seguido por los demás.

Salieron del callejón y siguieron por una calle grande que al parecer era la calle principal, duraron unos minutos recorriendo el pueblo hasta llegar a un edificio que ya estaba en ruina por los efectos de la batalla, Shikamaru impaciente trato de entrar pero el Hyuuga lo detuvo.

-espera, es una trampa, adentro hay varios Zetsu.

-lo sé, es lógico… por eso es que la secuestraron – Shikamaru al parecer estaba tranquilo aun en esa situación, pero quizás eso fuera pura apariencia.

-qué piensa hacer – pregunto el ojiperla.

-supongo que hay que enfrentarlos.

-cuál es su plan? – pregunto de nuevo el Hyuuga, ya que le pareció extraño que el Nara se lanzara a una batalla sin ningún plan en mente, eso no era propio de él.

-esta vez no tengo un plan, no conozco todavía el terreno del edifico, por eso cuento con ustedes – dijo a sus subordinados.

-ya veo

-pero mi hermana está bien? – pregunto el muchacho.

-sí, ella está bien, no le han hecho daño – respondió el Hyuuga.

-no te preocupes, todo va salir bien – dijo Shikamaru para darle un poco de confianza, el muchacho solo asintió, y sin más el cuarteto se adentro en las ruinas.

Adentro estaba muy oscuro, los pasillos no tenia iluminación y para completar no había ventanas por donde se filtrara un poco de luz exterior, entraron en un pasillo y caminaron hasta llegar a un salón grande, lo atravesaron y volvieron a recorrer otro pasillo largo y oscuro, al final habían unas escaleras la cual subieron, al llegar al segundo piso por fin vieron un poco de luz que atravesaba por unos ventanales enorme, caminaron unos metro por otro pasillo y se detuvieron al darse cuenta que una de las habitaciones de ese piso emitía un brillo producto de una vela, todo estaba silencioso, apenas podían escuchar sus propios pasos, el Hyuuga observo el lugar con su Byakugan y noto que por toda las paredes de aquel edificio estaban pegados un montón de papeles, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue que los Zetsu que se encontraban allí se retiraron, algo extraño tramaban.

-Shikamaru-sempai el enemigo se retiro – aviso el ojiperla.

-demonios, caímos en su trampa, dime si vez algo sospechoso – ordeno el Nara.

-lo único extraño es que hay papeles pegados en la paredes.

-papeles? – pregunto incrédulo, no entendía el porqué de aquellos papeles, analizo la situación por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo – no son papeles creo que son explosivos – exclamo cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaban, una mina gigante a punto de explotar – donde está la niña? – pregunto un poco desesperado.

- está allí – dijo el Hyuuga señalando a la única habitación con iluminación.

-yo iré por ella, ustedes salgan de aquí rápido antes de que esto explote. – Shikamaru quería proteger a sus compañeros.

-pero no podemos dejarlo solo – dijo el ninja medico que se resistía a la idea.

-que problemáticos son, he dicho que salgan de aquí, es una orden – dijo molesto, tanto el Hyuuga como el ninja medico se sorprendieron un poco ya que nunca habían visto al Nara molesto – saquen al muchacho de aquí, yo me encargo de la niña – y sin perder más tiempo corrio hacia la habitación mientras que el trió se regresaba por donde vinieron.

El Nara llego donde la niña que estaba desmayada, la despojo rápidamente de las cuerdas que le apretaban, le puso su chaleco jounin para protegerla, la cargo entre sus brazos sutilmente y salió de aquel cuarto, cruzo el pasillo donde estaba unos minutos antes, diviso las escaleras a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que los papeles bomba se empezaba a incendiar, en seguida freno su carrera en seco para darse media vuelta, los papeles comenzaron su trabajo iniciando una secuencia de explosiones extendiéndose rápidamente por todo el edificio, Shikamaru corrio en dirección contraria y vio que al final del pasillo había una ventana bloqueada con tablas de madera, rápidamente saco un kunai con un sello bomba y lo arrojo a la ventana la cual exploto despejando la salida, ya le faltaba poco para llegar cuando empezó a sentir un calor intenso en su espalda, sin detenerse salto por la ventana justo en el momento en que el fuego lo alcanzaba, en el aire hizo una maniobra típica de ninja y cayo de pie pero no duro mucho tiempo en esa posición ya que se lanzo al suelo protegiendo al pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, el sonido de la gran explosión lo aturdió, poco a poco empezó a sentir los efectos de la quemadura, de pronto un mareo insoportable se hizo presento y lo último que vio antes de desplomarse fue como dos de su subordinado se acaban a auxiliarlo junto con la niña.

* * *

><p>La noche continuaba, apenas las primeras horas de la madrugada se hacían presentes, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se adentro en este, se dejo caer en su cama y dejo salir un largo suspiro, estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió cambiarse, las guardias nocturnas era las peores misiones, pero también las mas importante para proteger la aldea, su cansancio ya llegaba a límites extremos y para completar tenía que reunirse con su equipo Gennin dentro de tres hora, ya ni dormía bien, pero que mas daba!, antes de que todo esta guerra empezara ella estaba consciente de lo que significaba ser Kunoichi, y además ella aun mantenía vivo aquel sentimiento que la impulsaba para seguir adelante, el amor puro y sincero que sentía por aquella persona que tanto admiraba, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en manos de la nostalgia, los recuerdos llegaban por montones haciéndola perder el sentido del tiempo, de solo pensarlo la ponía de buen humor, lo único triste de su situación era que él no estaba, la última vez que lo vio fue durante sus días en la segunda división de la gran Alianza Shinobi, después de eso él fue secuestrado por una organización que supuestamente seguía los mismo ideales de poder y ambición de Akatsuki, ella deseaba rescatarlo pero ya todo era diferente y tenia asuntos que atender, su mision actual consistía en enseñar a tres Gennin y convertirlos Jounin, la Gondaime Hokage le prometió que si lograba su mision la ascendería de rango y le asignaría su propio equipo de búsqueda y reconocimiento, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba para rescatarlo a él.<p>

La sensación de calor ya la empezaba a incomodar así que se levanto y se fue a la ducha, al salir ya vestía su pijama de dormir, antes de recostarse en su cama se paro frente al espejo de su peinadora y se admiro por unos segundos, aquellos ojos de pupila blanca malba le hacían recordar a su familia, su cuerpo bien formado que logro gracias a su duro entrenamiento de los últimos tres meses para ser jounin, y lo último que contemplo fue su cabello negro azulado que le llegaba a la cintura haciéndole recordar el motivo por el cual se lo dejo crecer, y otra vez la nostalgia la envolvía, dejo escapar un suspiro y por fin se recostó sobre su cama lista para descansar.

Por más que lo intentara no podía dormir, era una de las muchas noche en vela en la cual lo recordaba, ya verlo se convirtió en un anhelo, a veces pensaba que su amor era imposible, el destino no le favorecía en nada, cerros sus ojos y trato de imaginárselo, de sentirlo, de amarlo. No quería olvidar su rotro, su cabello rubio desordenado, su sonrisa contagiosa, y esos ojos azules intensos que lo eran todo para ella.

Maldijo la barrera que había entre ellos, en ocasiones sentía que la distancia era infinita, como si él estuviera en otro continente, pero por más distante que se sintiera nunca perdía la esperanza de volverle a ver y que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, o por lo menos escuchar la respuesta de su confección aunque esta traga desgracia,. Así duro casi una hora pensando en él hasta que por fin callo rendida en un sueño profundo.

El tiempo había influido mucho en ella, aunque todavía conservara su cara inocente y delicada se notaba la madurez que adquirió en los últimos seis meses de guerra, y es que ver a tantas gente sufriendo, suplicando, muriendo y asesinando la habían cambiado para siempre, tenía que ser fuerte para superar todo lo que implicaba la guerra.

Continuara...

espero le allá gustado este primer capitulo, por si a las dudas mas adelante me enfocare en otros personaje como Naruto (El protagonista del fic) tsunade, Shino, ino, etc,

si tienen alguna duda, critica, opinión y sugerencia no dude en enviármela por un review

saludos a todos los lectores


End file.
